Sasuko Uchiha
by Tsuki Kyuubi Uzumaki
Summary: Sasuko has lived in the village hidden in the vision since the Uchiha massacre that she doesn't know happened. Itachi visits her often, but will the sister he loves and has hidden from the world change when she meet Naruto Uzumaki when he gets lost during his training with Jiraiya? Read and review. Just to be safe rating. NaruSasu, Naruto X Sasuko, NOT YOAI
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**I don't own Naruto, just this plot**

Sasuko look out from her village, she has short black hair that is spiked a little in the back and wears a light blue shirt with the Uchiha symbol on her back and white shorts, "I wonder if today is going to be like every other day, boring," she says and lies on a rock looking at the clouds. She isn't your typical Uchiha, she can be serious but likes to have fun and goof around sometime, and she loves to act like a kid when she is alone. "The village hidden in the vision is so peaceful it's boring, sitting here is more fun," Sasuko says. She smiles as she looks back at her village, "only people with eye blood lines can find this place, right?" she turns and a raven hair man is sitting by her, "right big brother Itachi?"

"Right," he isn't wearing his akatsuki cloak and he sits by her.

"Why can't you visit more, the village is so boring, why can't we go back to Konoha and live with the rest of the clan," Sasuko asks.

Itachi sighs and gets up, "I have to leave, go back to your house soon, good bye," Itachi leaves.

"God he is more annoying that my teacher," Sasuko says then gets up, "better head back before I am missed." She hears a crash, "what the?"

Naruto walks around a forest, "dam it pervy sage how am I supposed to fine where I am supposed to meet you with this cruddy map you made," Naruto rips it up, "I am supposed to be in training to get Sasuke back, not looking for you!" Naruto says feels faint then falls where he stands.

"Hey, are you ok?!" Sasuko says and slides down a hill to get to Naruto faster.

"Ss sas Sasuke," Naruto says looking at Sasuko then passes out.

"Sasuke, he can't know Sasuke, he is dead," Sasuko says and picks him up and takes him to her village.

"What," Naruto wakes up in a queen sized bed with red cover. He looks around at the room to see a TV on the wall in the large room, cherry wood bed table by him, a desk with books and scrolls on it, a medium book shelf, and a love set with a black haired kid sleeping in it. "What the heck happen to me?" Naruto looks at the Sasuko and realizes that she is a girl, "wait who are you?"

"Introduce yourself first, it's only polite, and don't stress so much you passed out from exhaustion and dehydration, drink the water by the bed," Sasuko says and Naruto looks at it then drinks it.

"I am Naruto Uzumaki, and you?"

"Sasuko, when you get enough energy get up and come into the kitchen, I have some food made," Sasuko says and walks away.

'She looks so much like Sasuke, but she isn't as serious or looking for revenge,' Naruto gets up and walks into the kitchen, he is feeling much better now.

"Look who is walking, sit down, I hope you like ramen, I forgot to go shopping today," Sasuko says and put the two bowels on the table and they sit down.

"I love ramen," and Naruto eats his quickly.

"Wow, I don't think I have ever seen anyone eat that fast without…"

"Hot, hot, hot," Naruto starts jumping around trying to cool down him mouth.

"I spoke too soon," she says giggling, "Drink this," she hands him water and he drinks it quickly and sits back down.

"What kind of ramen is that?!"

"Just cooked ramen that is still boiling," Sasuko says and finishes hers, "so why were you out in the forest?"

"I am in training to get my friend back," Naruto says.

Sasuko smiles, "that sounds cool; I hope you can get your friend back soon. I can let you out of town in a few days ok," Sasuko say as she washes the bowels.

"What, why in a few days?!"

"No one can enter this village unless you are invited in by someone who lives here or unless you live here, and you can't leave unless the barrier is down and it will go down in a few days after our blood line competition."

"What is that, where are we?"

"This is the village hidden in the vision, only populated by people with eye blood lines and every so often we compete to see who will be trained to be the new protector of our leader or on rare occasions who will be the new leader of the village," Sasuko says. 'Should I ask him about Sasuke now, no if I did that then he would close up, I need him to trust me more than I can ask.'

"Oh," Naruto says disappointed, "so I can't join in the games then."

"Hmm, I think I can help you with that but you will have to wait until the games," Sasuko says thinking.

"Awesome," Naruto says excited.

"Saaaasu – chan!" A girl screams.

"Oh god no, why is she here now," Sasuko says looking at her door.

It opens and in a second there is a smiling girl hugging Sasuko from behind, "hi Sasu – chan!" She has dark blue gray hair that hangs a little above her shoulders and green eyes, she looks at Naruto and frowns, "who is he?" She says flatly.

"Um, he is my friend Naruto," Sasuko says and the girl let's go of her, "Naruto this is Yuki Hyuga," she say.

"She is a Hyuga, I thought they have white eyes, one of my friends is a Hyuga," Naruto says.

Yuki rolls her eyes, "I wear contacts dummy," she says flat then looks at Sasuko and smiles, "but I now my Sasu – chan knew that!" She says happily. "Why is there a boy in here anyway," she says with puppy eyes.

"He is staying here until the games are over," Sasuko says and Yuki frowns.

"Naruto how am I show you around here, come on," Sasuko says and the two follow her. When they walk down the stairs and make it to the first floor, "this is where the orphans and kids whose parents are out on missions live, mom I am going out!"

A women with long black hair and blue eyes walks out of a room and looks at them, "ok, but come home soon and no mischief young lady," she says waving her finger at her.

"Yes mom," Sasuko says and they leave.

"So she is your mom?" Naruto asks.

"Nope, that is what everyone who lives there calls her," Sasuko says, "we are like a family, I guess," Sasuko says.

"Look it's the brat," a girl says and walks up to them, "look who is walking with the spoiled brat, a princess, and," she looks at Naruto and blushes, "a cute boy," she has red brown hair with brown eyes, "I am Annie, the heir to the Myzu clan, we have the most powerful blood line jutsu in the village."

"I am not a spoiled brat that is you Annie!" Sasuko says annoyed.

"Oh, you get special treatment everywhere you go, that isn't spoiled?"

"Shut up!"

"Leave Sasu – chan alone Annie, or I will hurt you," Yuki activates her byakugan.

"Oh, look who is angry now, the princess doesn't like it when I insult you brat," Annie says.

"You had better shut up before I," Sasuko's eyes widen and she bows down on one knee and looks at the grounds, Yuki deactivates her byakugan and does the same, "Naruto show respect," Sasuko says and Naruto does the same.

"Why are we doing this?!" Naruto whispers angrily.

"Just trust me she is going to be is trouble in a minute," Sasuko whispers back.

"Look who final learned there place," Annie says. A person wearing a red head dress, that covers his face, walks up behind her as she talks like Sasuko is a servant.

"Why are you talking to Sasuko like that Annie?" the man says.

"Kage – Sama," she looks behind her amazed then looks at Sasuko annoyed, "you set me up," she pulls Sasuko up by the front of her shirt and pulls her up high.

Sasuko says nothing and only looks at the Kage, "Annie put her down, and stop picking on your friend."

Naruto looks up surprised, "friend," he stands up, "that is your friend?!"

Annie throws her and Sasuko lands on her feet, "I won't waste my energy fighting you so close to the game," Sasuko says and dusts herself off, "excuse my rudeness Kage – Sama. Naruto everyone in the village is family, so yes she is my 'friend' a treasured member of my family," Sasuko says without emotion.

"Sasuko, come to the tower tonight, Annie you too."

"Yes sir," they say together.

"And you to, son," Kage says and leaves.

Sasuko looks at Annie, "I never knew I was so important to you, I am touched," Annie says, "I would be if you weren't a brat!"

Yuki looks at Sasuko scared, "why are you being such a…" Naruto says.

Sasuko cuts him off, "I will never see you as anything other than an obstacle I have to overcome to become stronger," Sasuko uses her sharingan and only looks at Annie, "now get out of my sight before I put you under a genjustu you will never forget." Annie runs away screaming, Sasuko deactivates her sharingan and looks at Naruto and Yuki smiling, "she is just a stupid girl, we should let her get to us. Now let's look around town."

**Tell me what you think and comment on who Sasuko should go with.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**I don't own Naruto, just the plot.**

**ChilledKitsune, thanks for the review and you will see.**

**Sasuko and Naruto 1**

"Naruto, come out now, you look nice," Yuki says, "Sasu – chan you two!" Yuki screams at them in a clothing store.

"I will not come out wearing this, give me back my cloths!" Naruto says.

"Make me, I will not lose my pride being seen wearing something so, um, you know what I mean, give me my cloths!" Sasuko says.

"Come and get them," Yuki says. Both growl and come out of the dressing rooms Naruto is wearing a black shirt with an open red jacket on, with black pants. Sasuko is wearing a light blue short sleeved shirt and black pants. "You two look awesome!" Yuki says.

"What is 'awesome' about this," Sasuko turns around and on the back of her shirt it says, 'last of my clan, and I am with Dobe.'

"And this!" Naruto turns around and shows the eye of Horus on his jacket then when he takes it off the shirt says, 'the last of her clan is mine, Dobe.'

"They match you two perfectly, and that is all you have to wear anyway," Yuki says, "I hide both of your cloths and unless you find them then you will have to wear those."

"I have more cloths at my house and I can remake Naruto's cloths," Sasuko says.

"Nope, I hide those too, and you sewing stuff, I win," Yuki says, "I already paid for it let's go."

"Yuki, I am going to kill you," Sasuko chases Yuki outside the store and Naruto follows. Yuki trips Sasuko and she falls on a boy with short black hair and is wearing a gray shirt, gray pants, and a village headband. It's the eye of Horus.

"Oww, god not you," he pushes her off of him, "Yuki we are leaving, what have I told you about hanging out with that," he points to Sasuko.

"Nice to see you too, Neni, still got a stick up your but?"

"Very funny Uchiha, Yuki nee – san, we are leaving," and Neni takes her home.

"Who was that, wait Uchiha?" Naruto asks.

"Yuki's older brother Neni, a real pain in my but, for multiple reasons," Sasuko says ignoring the rest of his question.

"He reminds me on Neji and how he acts around Hinata," Naruto says.

"Are those your Hyuga friends?"

"Yeah," Naruto says, "they are in Konoha, where I live."

"Konoha, that's where I used to live," Sasuko says.

"Now back to the fact, are you an Uchiha or not?!" Naruto asks.

"I am an Uchiha, why, is something wrong, a lot of Uchiha live in Konoha live my big brothers," Sasuko says.

Naruto looks at her sadly, "Sasuko, there aren't many Uchiha left, they were all killed."

Sasuko stops walking, "that can't be true, you were informed wrong," Sasuko says and walks faster back to the house.

"I am not, Sasuko, Sasuke told be how," Naruto stops talking when Sasuko turns around quickly.

"Sasuke is dead, Naruto!" Sasuko screams at him and runs back into her room.

"What?!" Naruto runs after her and goes into her room. "What do you mean he is dead, I just saw him a few days ago!"

"What, no, no that can't be him; bigger brother told me that Sasuke is dead and that he took me here because I was next," Sasuko says, "next in line to die so a power hungry man could get power."

"What are you talking about, Itachi killed everyone in the Uchiha clan except for Sasuke and he seeks revenge for them," Naruto says.

"Itachi killed them," Sasuko falls to her knee that is impossible, he would never," Sasuko says trying to make sense of things.

"Sasuko, who are your brothers?" Naruto says and puts his hand on her shoulder.

"Sasuke Uchiha and Itachi Uchiha, but the Itachi I know would never do anything like that!" Sasuko says and stands up.

"Sasuko he is evil and will do anything to get what he wants, even manipulate his own sibling," Naruto says.

"You mean, he has been lying to me, the whole time," Sasuko hugs herself, not knowing what else to do. Everything she thought she knew is just being called a lie, her life is a lie. "Naruto, you swear that you aren't lying to me," she activates her sharingan to watch him to see if he is lying.

"I am not lying, Sasuko I am tell in you the truth," Naruto says, Sasuko can tell he is telling her the truth and deactivates her eyes.

'Ok, then I need to see him, when I show Naruto the way out I am going to confront him,' "I understand, you see the village hidden in the village isn't connected to outside news, the perfect place to hide someone," Sasuko says and stands up straight, she feels her forehead then looks worried. "Where is it?!" she feels the top of her head, "my headband is gone!"

Naruto feels where his should be and it's gone, "mine too!"

"Yuki must have taken them!" The leave and go to the Hyuga residents.

"Yuki, stay focused, harder," Neni is screaming at Yuki as they spare.

"I know, I know, there," she knocks him down and tries to catch her breath, "better?"

"Yes, take a break," she walks away and Neni looks at Naruto and Sasuko, "what do you want?"

"My headband, now I know Yuki has them," Sasuko says.

"What is with the cloths, 'the last of my clan' part I get but what is with the Dobe part?"

Sasuko blushes, "shut up Neni!" She picks him up by the front of his shirt and slams him into the gat.

"What is going on out here?" Yuki and Neni's father asks, he is wearing a male kimono and has long black hair, "Sasuko – Kun, what are you doing here?"

Sasuko lets go of Neni and looks at his father, "I am sorry for the intrusion but Yuki stole my friend and my cloths and headbands."

He sighs and walks back inside, "well that explains the cloths," Neni says, "but why did you cut your hair, even father thinks you look like a boy."

"Shut up, I just wanted to cut it, that's all," she pulls at her hair a little. 'It isn't my fault it is so short.'

Yuki walks out holding two headbands, "sorry I took them," she says and walks back in. Sasuko puts on her headband, it has the eye of Horus on it as the village's symbol, and Naruto puts his on.

They leave, "What was the hair comment about?" Naruto asks.

"Oh, that," Sasuko plays with her hair some more, "I used to have long hair until I just cut it," Sasuko fakes a smile and they walk be to her room. "Mom said you can live next door for as long as you want."

"She is really nice, I wish she lived in Konoha," Naruto says.

"Well people who live here have secrets they don't want dug up, like," Sasuko walks to the window and points at a man with a large scar over one of his eyes, "him, if I remember right his eye was taken and he came here for some peace His village kicked him out because he failed the mission and ran away after he lost his eye, so this village took him in a healed him. Now he is an instructor at our school, a good one at that."

"Wow, does everyone have stories like that?"

"Close enough, some people have lived here for generations, others come for the peace, and some just come for a new life. The Kage doesn't care what happened in other villages only that you will protect and keep this place a secret," Sasuko says watching kids play.

"Yeah, I was going to ask, why did I see this place in a map?"

"Oh, that is simple, do you think this place is so peacefully boring because we let everyone know where this place is. The village is hidden in a layer of real mist then a genjustu mist, and finally there is a barrier around the village that keeps people from leaving and entering unless you are a trusted ninja, and that is anyone wearing the villages headband," Sasuko says and points at hers.

"Well then how do you tell who is a ninja if only a few people wear the headband?"

"Simple you wear the symbol on your cloths, like with your jacket. Also that is the reason for the competition, to see who is strong and who can keep the secret well enough to be trusted to leave at some point and time," Sasuko says, "it also choices who will guard the Kage and on rare occasions it will decide the new Kage, and if you haven't figured this out yet the Kage is the leader of the village."

"That's awesome, that does decide who is the strongest," Naruto says.

"Well the winner of the competition will not automatically become Kage, it's who he or she thinks is the best," Sasuko says.

"Ok, that still seems simpler than getting the title of Hokage in my village," Naruto says.

"How do you get to be a Hokage then?"

"He or she chooses who is the best or the council does if the pass before they choose the next Hokage," Naruto says.

"Well the job is bigger here because the Kage's decisions are final and he makes all the rules, so they just choose," Sasuko says.

"Then shouldn't more people decide?"

"Nope, like I said the Kage's word is law," Sasuko says, "and my dream used to be to become the Kage until you made me realize just how clueless I am about the outside world," she looks out the window, "the world outside the barrier, outside of all this peace."

"Well if this is the life you like then stay," Naruto says.

"I have always thought of this place as super boring," She says and looks at him smiling, "I was wondering, when you leave, can I travel with you? At least until I find a new village to live in."

"I don't see why not, but you will be leaving your friends," Naruto says.

"I would take her with me but then she would be hated by her family. Anyway, Annie and Yuki used to be friends until I came, and Annie says if I don't hang out with her then she would be nice to her again, so me leaving is a good thing," Sasuko says, "and I need to see my brother, so I can help you in the getting him back."

"Alright, if he sees you then he would probably come back willingly," Naruto says.

"If we are talking about the same Sasuke, then he should be thinking about killing Itachi for revenge, but I can try to smack some sense into the Dobe," Sasuko says and gets in a fighting pose.

"That is what he calls me," Naruto says.

"Really, I taught him that word after he broke my doll," Sasuko says.

**Flash back**

A five year old Sasuko screams at the top of her lungs, "SASUKE!" Sasuke hears her and runs to Itachi.

"Big brothers protect me," Sasuke says and hides behind him.

"What happened this time Sasuke?"

"Sasuke," she growls holding her decapitated doll, "you kill my doll!" Her sharingan turns on.

"Now Sasuko he did, wait you can use the sharingan," Itachi looks at her and confurmes it, "father you are going to want to see this."

"What is it Itachi?" He looks around and sees Sasuko's eyes, "well she got them faster than you."

"I am going to kill the Dope!" Sasuko says irritated and wanting some space because Itachi and her dad are crowding her.

"Dobe?" Sasuke asks and looks at her.

"It means idiot, and that is what you are until you replace my doll!" She storms off to her room.

**End of flash back**

'I got my sharingan because Sasuke broke my favorite doll, which seems stupid now bit that is how I got it,' Sasuko smiles from remembering that day, "and he still hasn't given me a new doll."

"Wow, never get you mad, good advice," Naruto says and looks away.

"I don't think you could get me that mad Naruto," Sasuko says and blushes a little, 'why am I blushing?!'

"I hope not," he laughs awkwardly and looks at her.

"Um do you, um l…" Sasuko tries to say until Neni walks in.

"The Kage wants to see you now," Neni says then goes wide eyed, "and it is a good thing I came now, let's go." Neni grabs her arm and pulls her out leaving Naruto alone.

"What is your problem Neni?!" Sasuko says as he continues to pull her through town, "Neni!"

He stops, "do you like him?" Sasuko looks at him confused, "the outsider Sasuko, the outsider!"

"Naruto? I don't know, maybe, why do you care?!"Sasuko asks defensively.

"I don't want to see you get hurt, he will leave soon anyway," Neni says and they get to the Kage's office.

"Why are you…" Neni leaves before Sasuko can finish talking and she goes into the Kage's office and sees Annie standing at the Kage's desk.

**Let's see what happens later, I love to read reviews from anyone so please and I would like some more comments on couples please. I even added a new boy! : ) **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**I don't own Naruto, just the plot.**

**ChilledKitsune: Sasuko doesn't really believe what Naruto is saying, she is just ignoring it for now**

"Well look who finally came," Annie says and Sasuko walks in.

"Hello Annie," Sasuko says coldly.

"I am glad you both came," Kage says.

_Like I had a choice in the matters because of Neni_, "I don't mean to be rude," _yes I do_ "why exactly did you summon us here, Annie always does things like that and this is the first time that this has happened."

Annie looks at the Kage nervously, "I was just messing around that is all," she say laughing awkwardly, "We are good friends," she puts hand on Sasuko's shoulder.

"This isn't about that, this is about the next Kage," he says, he takes off his head dress and he has short orange hair and a rinnegan.

Annie covers her eyes but Sasuko stares at him, the village leader never shows anyone there face and is support to have the strongest eye jutsu in the whole village, and he looks like an ordinary man with special eyes, "Sasuko cover your eyes," Annie says and uses one of her hands to cover Sasuko's eyes.

"Annie stop it," she says and takes her hand off of her face, "you are over reacting to this."

"She is right Annie, you two very special girls have a choice, stay here and learn about a new opportunity or leave and forget about tonight," he says.

"I am staying, this is a chance to do something interesting," Sasuko says.

Annie uncovers her eyes and looks at Sasuko, "are you insane, anyone who sees the Kage's face it a dead man walking."

"Well we can't leave the village, we I can for a short time, so I don't think we are a threat," Sasuko says, "Annie just leave before you get hurt."

Annie is surprised by what Sasuko is saying, "Sasuko I'm…"

"Just leave," Sasuko says and looks at the Kage, Neni comes in and leads Annie home after wiping her memory of seeing the Kage.

"Well I am impressed," the Kage says.

"Thanks, now what is this about, I am entertaining and leaving your guest alone is very rude," Sasuko says smiling.

"Of course, the outsider," Sasuko's face twists a little.

"He is just like I was a few years ago," Sasuko says, "an outside learning the ropes of the village."

"Well you are a special case Sasuko," he says, "now I haven't called you here to talk about the outsider, this is about the Kage position about to open."

Sasuko's eyes widen, "about to open, you mean you see me as a candied for the next Kage?!"

"Yes, the sharingan is a very powerful jutsu that can become a rinnegan with proper training," he says.

"Amazing, I," Sasuko says then remembers about having to talk to Itachi and see her brother, "Sasuke," she whispers.

"Is something wrong, because this has already been arranged, after the games you will become the Kage, weather you win or not," the Kage says.

"I am honored I don' know what to says," Sasuko says.

"Go home and sleep, we will discuss your training later, after the games," the Kage says and Sasuko nods then leaves. _I can finally become what I have always dreamed of being but, can I do it now, I want to travel and I don't want to leave Naruto._

Neni stops Sasuko as she walks through the streets, "are you ok, you were walking in a daze."

"I don't know anymore," Sasuko says brushing him off or her and continues home.

"Hey Sasuko – chan," Naruto says when she comes in.

"Naruto," Sasuko says _wait did he just call me chan?_

"So how was the meeting, did Annie get what she deserves?!" Naruto asks.

Sasuko smiles, "yeah she got what was coming to her."

""So what was the talk about Sasuko – chan?"

"It was just them telling us how close the games are and we should waste our energy on each other until the matches," Sasuko says.

"Oh yeah you said I can participate to, but what about the eye jutsu?" Naruto asks.

"I am going to let you have a sharingan for the whole day," Sasuko says smiling evilly, "see they give everyone a special drink to strengthen your eyes and if you split the drink it gives the other person the first persons jutsu, but it should be temporary," Sasuko finishes frowning.

"What is with that look?"

"Well if you could keep the sharingan then we could," Sasuko blushes furiously and says, "um, never mind."

Naruto looks at her confused then smiles.

"What are you smiling about," she asks irritated.

"I just think you are really cute," Naruto says and leaves.

"Wait…. What?!" Sasuko screams embarrass at him, but he is already gone, she sinks to the floor, "god, why do boys have to be so, I don't know what that is, they need to learn how to make up their minds," Sasuko says pulling at her hair. She doesn't know a lot about boys, all she know is that they can take a hit and can be but heads.

Sasuko wakes up and Naruto is in bed with her, "Naruto?"

He wakes up, "yes?"

"Why are you in my room?" she asks rubbing her eye.

"I was told to after Yuki stole my key," Naruto says and sits up.

_I am going to kill her later, _"Naruto today is the competition, oh god we are going to be late!" Sasuko says and jumps out of bed. Sasuko quickly realizes she is wearing a long shirt, but no pants and she ignores the face Naruto just saw her panties.

"Why are we late?!" Naruto says and puts on the jacket Yuki got him; he is keep his jacket in a scroll that he carries around with him, Naruto isn't wearing his head band and he leaves it in the apartment.

"Very one is supposed to be there early and right now is late," she says putting on her normal Uchiha attire and her head band.

"Hey, you know you," Neni says as he opens the door.

"Late, I know," she says as she grabs a ticket and puts on two small earrings, "ok let's go."

They walk out the door and head to the area, "you are wearing the earrings I gave you," Neni says.

"Yeah, I told you I would when something is going to happen," Sasuko says and Neni looks at her shocked.

"You mean that you're going…" Neni stutters shocked at what he is hearing.

"Yeah I am going," she says as the walk in.

"Tickets please," a ninja says.

"I am competitor Uchiha and this is for my guest," she says showing her head band and hands him the ticket.

"I am competitor Hyuga," Neni says and they go in.

Sasuko and Neni grab a can and drink it, but Sasuko only drinks half of it, "this should be half, ok Naruto drink the rest of this," she hands him the can and he drinks it.

Naruto activates his sharingan, "wow this is awesome!"

Neni sighs, "don't get used to this outsider," he says and walks away.

"Sasu – chan!" Yuki screams and jumps her, "found you!"

"Yeah I'm not too hard to find when I am not hiding," Sasuko says and pats her head.

"Naruto you have a sharingan, but doing that it is," Yuki says and looks at Sasuko.

"I know but he really wanted to participate," Sasuko says knowing that isn't what she was going to say. She was probable going to say something like 'doing that is illegal and punishable by death if you are found out!'

"Ok, well I will see you in the arena," Yuki says.

"Right," Sasuko says and Yuki leaves.

"What was that about?"

"Splitting the drink can be a little bit dangerous," Sasuko says.

"Well I can take anything," Naruto says.

"Now," the announcer says, "today is the day one lucky fight will earn the title of Kage!" he says and everyone gasps except for Annie and Sasuko, "he will be retiring today and the new Kage will be taking over immediately!"

"This is insane!" Neni says.

"Why is Kage – Sama retiring so early, he has only be the Kage for a few years!" Yuki says.

"Now the first match is Naruto vs. Neni," the announcer says.

"This is interesting," Neni says and walks into the field.

"Let's do this, I can learn how to use my new eyes as I fight," Naruto says and jumps into the arena.

"Show they eye jutsu you will be using."

"Neni Hyuga, the byakugan," Neni says and activates his byakugan.

"Naruto Uzumaki, sharingan," he activates his sharingan.

"Begin," the announcer says and walks back.

"What about the rules?" Naruto asks.

"The only rule is," Neni says, "the first one unconscious, down for the count of ten, or kills his opponent loses ," Neni gets into a fighting stance, "if you think she will go with you then I am going to knock that dilution out of your stupid head," Neni charges for him.

"What do you mean dilution?" Naruto asks, he looks at Neni as he charges and can dodge without any trouble now because he can see all of Neni's moves. Naruto dodges, "I get it now, but she is mine now, you already missed your chance," Naruto punches Neni.

"Lies, she would never even like an outsider like you if she wasn't so nice and trusting!" Neni says and tries to hit him again, "I won't let you deceive her!"

Naruto is easy dodging all of his attacks and punches him in the stomach, knocking him unconscious, "Winner Naruto Uzumaki!" The announcer says, "Next match is Sasuko vs. Annie."

Sasuko and Annie walk into the ring, "show the eye jutsu you will be using," he says.

"Sasuko Uchiha, sharingan," she activates her sharingan.

"Annie Myzu, emerald eyes," he eyes turn a light sparkly green.

"Begin," he says and moves out of the way.

"Sasuko, last night," Annie says as they walk is a circle.

"You should have guessed by now what you gave up, and dumped on me," Sasuko says, "the decision is final."

Annie bites her lip, "well that is what you always wanted, right?"

"Yes, but not now," Sasuko says and she looks at her shocked.

"What is it then?" she asks.

"Like I would ever tell you," Sasuko says and attacks her, when it looks like she is going to punch her in the face the stops and looks her in the eyes, "mangekyou sharingan," Sasuko whispers to her and puts her fist lightly on Annie's stomach. Annie's eyes widen and she falls, unconscious, Sasuko catches her. She deactivates her eyes, "ref she is unconscious," Sasuko says and she wins the match.

"Wow Sasuko –chan that was quick, how did you do that?"

"It is a jutsu I learned here, a new level to the sharingan, if you keep the eyes then I will teach it to you like I was taught," Sasuko says smiling.

They watch the other fights until everyone has fought one round, "thank you everyone, now it is time for the finals, a battle royale, the last one standing wins the fight, and the rules is, there are no rules," Kage says and sits down.

"Naruto, good luck," Sasuko says.

"What, aren't we going to work together?"

"I have to watch Yuki's back, good luck," Sasuko says and vanishes.

Everyone is fighting, ignoring Naruto, Sasuko, and Yuki, until a man charges at Naruto and he flips the man. "Wow, he isn't that strong," Naruto says and everyone in the mob charges at him.

Naruto dodges and they start mumbling, "the boy is like the Uchiha girl."

Sasuko starts attacking the mob of people, knocking the adults out with one hit, "keep your head in the games Naruto!" Sasuko says and walks back to help Yuki.

Yuki is fighting a large man who has been trying to get a headband for years but Yuki always defeats him, "I won't loss to you," he says.

"Eight trigram 64 palms," Yuki says and knocks the man unconscious, "alright I am still awesome!" Sasuko shakes her head at her.

"Such a child," she mutters smiling and looks at Naruto who is fighting with the sharingan like he was born with it. The last people up are Naruto, Sasuko, and Yuki, "well I guess I have to leave now," Sasuko says and walks to the exit.

"Why," Naruto asks.

"The winner gets there head band and I already have mine so continuing is useless," Sasuko says and waves as she leaves the arena.

Naruto and Yuki look at each other, both activating there eye jutsu, "ready Naruto?"

"Let's do this," Naruto says. Yuki uses her gentle fist and hits Naruto on one arm, Naruto punches her and she goes flying.

"Not bad but now your right arm is useless, and soon so will the rest of your body," Yuki charges at him and he dodges predicting all of her moves before she can do them.

Sasuko looks at the village hidden in the vision one last time, "ok, I left the note, and I have this," Sasuko is holding Naruto's head band, she takes off her own head band and puts Naruto's on, and she ties her headband around her arm. "I have to find the truth once and for all," Sasuko stops in front of the barrier and looks back at her home one last time, "why is this so hard, I have left the village so many times before," she takes a deep breath and walks on out of the village and into a world full of fighting.

Naruto looks at Yuki on the ground and wipes his mouth, "Winner of this battle is Naruto Uzumaki!" The crowd cheers for him.

"Naruto Uzumaki," the Kage says and walks to him, "congratulation you are now a ninja of the village hidden in the vision," he hands Naruto the head band and Naruto puts it on and the crowd roars. Yuki gets up and Neni goes to her side.

"Good job Naruto," Yuki says and the two Hyuga leaves.

Everyone leaves and Naruto goes to Sasuko's room, "Hey Sasuko – chan look I won and now I am…" Naruto stops talking and looks around, "Sasuko – chan?" he finds a note and reads it, "dear Naruto, thank you for coming here and for letting me meet you but I can stay here anymore. I know you won your match so congratulation on becoming a ninja here and I hope you can find some happiness there. I know you will probably not stay there but wanted to write that, I will get Sasuke to go home and I have more than one brother to talk to. Thank you for opening my eyes, I don't when or why but I love you, Sasuko. P.S. there is a hole in the barrier now but your head band with open and close the barrier whenever you want." Naruto runs out of the room and through the barrier to try to catch up to Sasuko.

"I am not losing anyone else," Naruto says and speed up.

**I hope you liked the new chapter. : )**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**I don't own Naruto, just this plot**

Sasuko looks at Orochimaru's hid out, "this is the only place where I can sense Sasuke," she walks in, "no one is here." She runs quickly to see Sasuke walking alone in the halls, he turns around.

"That chakra," Sasuke says, and then he feels someone leaning on his back, "Sasuko."

"Hi Sasuke, long time no see, big bro," Sasuko says, _he is alive, I am so glad._

"Sasuko, no little sister, what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing Dobe, you look really weird in that outfight," Sasuko says.

"No you aren't here, Itachi killed you just like he did to mother and father," Sasuke walks forward.

"What?!" Sasuko runs in front of him looking at him straight in the eye, "do I look dead to you Dobe?!"

"You aren't here, you aren't real," Sasuke tries to walk by her then she punches him in the stomach.

"Do you still think I am fake, a figment of your imagination?!" Sasuko asks, screams, at him with tear swelling up in her eyes.

Sasuke looks up at her and wipes her eye, "don't cry, don't cry anymore," Sasuke says looking sad, he walks away and she follows him, "I will kill him for killing you, I swear. I will avenge you."

"NO!" Sasuko shrieks, "You can't kill Itachi, he isn't evil, you need to go back home and forget about this," she grabs his arm and pulls him to the exit.

"No sister, I have to get stronger, so I never have to watch anyone I care about die," Sasuke says and stops.

"We are going back to Konoha," Sasuko says.

"Who are you, and where do you think you are taking Sasuke – Kun?" Kabuto asks looking at the Uchiha twins.

"It is proper to give your own name before asking someone else's," Sasuko says, "and I am taking him back to Konoha, moron!"

Kabuto laughs, "Sasuke – Kun came here of his own free will, why would he leave?"

Sasuko grabs Sasuke's hand, "because he still owes me something," she pulls him and they run.

"Sasuko, stop he isn't going to hurt you, I won't let him," Sasuke says and forces her to stop.

"We need to leave now."

"Sasuko," Sasuke looks at her, she looks just like he did when he first became a ninja. _Why does she look like I used to?_

"Found you," Kabuto says, "now let's try this again," Kabuto takes out needles, "who are you?"

"I am Sasuko Uchiha, the younger sibling to Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha," she says, "and you are a stupid moron who is going to die if you don't let me take him home."

"Oh and how are you going to kill me Sasuko – chan?"

She looks at him irritated and activates her sharingan, "like this," she appears in front of him, "mangekyou sharingan! For the next twenty four hours you will experience you worst fear!" Sasuko deactivates it, grabs Sasuke's hand, and pulls him outside.

"How did you get the mangekyou sharingan," Sasuke asks her, the only way to get that sharingan is to kill your best friend.

"You don't need to worry about that, we need to leave now," she pulls him forward.

"Sasuko, answer me, who did you kill?"

"I killed me best friend, but there is more than one way to 'kill' someone, other than sending them to the next world," Sasuko says. Before either of them realizes it they are standing a few miles away from Konoha, "well I guess this is where we part ways for now, let's make sure we meet before a year passes." Sasuko pushes him down and walks away.

"Sasuko," Sasuke runs back to her and grabs her arm, "if I am going to stay here then you are coming with me," he looks at her seriously.

"And I will," she smiles at him, "but I have to do something first," she punches him in the stomachs knocking him unconscious, "I am so sorry," she says as she catches him, "but I have to find something out first, just be good and wait for me to come back," she carries him to the gate, "hey I need help!"

The two ninjas that re guarding the gates run out, "what is wrong?" one asks, "is that Sasuke Uchiha?!"

"Yes, here, take him to a hospital and tell the Hokage he came back, he got hurt protecting me," Sasuko says and hands her brother to him.

"Alright but who are you, you are wearing out headband but I don't recognize you," he says.

"She looks like Sasuke," he other one says.

"The headband was my brother's, but please just help him," Sasuko says they nod and one takes him away.

Sasuko walks away, "you aren't going to stay until he wakes up?"

"I have things to do," Sasuko says, "oh," she looks at him, "but if you see Naruto, tell him I really do mean what I wrote," she vanishes. She walks to the village hidden in the rain, "now to find Itachi."

Naruto goes into Konoha and into the hospital to see Sasuke sleeping in the bed, "Sasuke."

Sasuke wakes up and sits up, "Sasuko, where is she?"

"She isn't here, that is what I was about to ask you," Naruto says, Sasuke looks at his headband.

"What is with the new headband Dobe?"

"You sister stole mine," he says Naruto gets up; "she also stole your sword. Do you know where she might have gone?"

"She is looking for Itachi I know that much," Sasuke says and gets up, "are we going to leave together or are we going to waste time fighting and let her get farther ahead of us?"

"Let's go," Naruto says, he puts on his orange jacket and they leave.

"Sasuke – kun," Sakura hugs him, "thank you Naruto."

Sasuko walks into the hidden rain with a large rain jacket that hides her face. "Are you lost sweetie?" A woman asks her.

"No mam, I know exactly where I am going," Sasuko walks to the akatsuki headquarters. She takes a deep breath and walks in; she takes off her jacket and walks around the empty building. "They must all be out on a mission," Sasuko sits on the coach, "now what do I do?"

"Who are you?" a high voice says, Sasuko looks to see a man with an orange mask and the akatsuki cloak on.

"Are you in akatsuki?"

"Yep, I am Tobi!"

"Nice to meet you Tobi," Sasuko says smiling, _he seems nice and if I need to I can just beat him up wail waiting for Itachi._ "I am Sasuko."

"Sasuko, that is a weird name," Tobi laughs at her.

She looks at him irritated, "shut up, I like my name, it is close to me big brother's name."

"Oh, what are you doing here then?"

"I am looking for someone," she says and Tobi leans close to her.

"Who, is it Itachi?"

"Do you when he will get back?" Tobi laughs, "what is so funny?!"

"He isn't going to be back for a few days," Tobi smiles under his mask, "that means it is just the two of us here."

She sighs and gets up, "well this was a waste of time then," Tobi grabs her arm.

"Where are you going?"

"I will come back later," she tries to pull her arm away but she can't, "let me go!"

"How did you find this place," Tobi asks he sounds serious.

"I don't have to tell you anything!" She kicks him and he let's go of her arm. Sasuko watches him get up then kicks him in the gut. Sasuko leaves after she does, _what was with that guy?_

"That hurt," Tobi says when she walks outside, "now you should answer my question."

"I am just that smart," Sasuko says shrugging, "good bye Tobi," she activates her mangekyou sharingan.

Tobi activates his, "well you are an Uchiha after all."

She smiles, "I am an Uchiha, I wasn't trying to hide the fact that I am, but I do have to go so by," she vanishes, Tobi watches as she turns into ravens.

Naruto and Sasuke walk to the village gates, "where are you two going?" Sasuko asks looking at them, she is standing in front of them.

"To find you," Sasuke says, she throws him his sword and Sasuke puts it back on his belt.

Naruto looks at her happy, "what is wrong with you!" Naruto screams at her shocking the two Uchiha, "you should have said something and why would I stay in your village if there isn't anything there for me?!"

"Sorry," she says looking down, "but I might have gone back," she whispers.

Sasuke hugs her, "you are stupid little sister."

"And you are stupider big brother," Sasuko says hugging him back. She pulls away, "but why are you after Itachi, and if you says he killed the clan I will punch you."

"That is what happened, he killed everyone, mom, dad, I thought he killed you too, until now," Sasuke says.

"You really think that I would die by his hand?" She laughs, "You are foolish big brother," she says mockingly.

"Yes he is, but I want to know why you are in Konoha, Sasuko," Itachi says, they look at him.

"Big brother, what is going on, did you kill everyone, why did you hide me away in that village?!"

"You should have never left," Itachi says, "I am taking you back," he walks pass Naruto and Sasuke to Sasuko.

"Don't touch her," Sasuke attacks Itachi but he dodges easily.

Itachi pocks him in the forehead, "foolish little brother, you lack hatred," Itachi picks Sasuko up.

"Oh yeah, well you lack a brain," Sasuko head butts him, he drops her from the 'attack' and they both hold their heads, "ow, ow, ow, not me best plan."

Naruto walks in front of Sasuko, "if you want her then you will have to go through me," he holds out a kunai.

"Tell me what happened the night we left the village, tell me why we had to leave," Sasuko says and Itachi is silent, "we deserve to know the truth!"

"You won't understand," Itachi finally says.

"Try me," Sasuke says looking at his brother, "tell her exactly what you told me."

"That was a lie foolish little brother," Sasuke gawks at him. "I did to protect you two from death."

"And sending Sasuke on a revenge craze and hiding me in a remote village was the best thing to do? I can think of something better, tell the truth and then raise us in the village so one of us doesn't go off with perverted snake people, and the other get chosen to run a f village!"

"You were chosen as the next Kage," Naruto says.

"Kage, what is that?" Sasuke asks, "And what do you mean protect us from death?"

"The leader of the village I used to live in," Sasuko says, "like your hokage."

Itachi sighs, "The clan was going to try to take over Konoha so I was ordered to kill everyone, but I couldn't kill you two," Itachi says.

"Bull, you are a murder, a cold blooded, heartless," Sasuke is interrupted when Sasuko smacks him.

"He isn't lying Dobe!" Sasuko looks around, "um, ok Konoha has the worst security in the world."

"What do you mean, I think it is better that the village hidden in the vision, people can break through the barrier," Naruto says.

"Yeah I do that all the time but that if they ever find the barrier, but, we have been talking for about ten minutes in the middle of the day in front of the village. Now correct me if I am wrong but, Sasuke shouldn't be allowed to leave yet, Naruto, you are probably not allowed to leave either, Itachi is an S – class criminal, and to them I am an intruder who stole someone's headband, so I am probably not welcomed either."

"Well, yeah that is a good question, Kisame and I snuck in very easily the first time too," Itachi says.

"And leaving was very easy," Sasuke adds.

"Well Konoha sucks," Sasuko says, "and is most likely to be destroyed in a few years." The three boys nod, and Sasuko smiles, "let's go."

"Where?"

"Back to the village hidden in the vision, oh and that reminds me," Sasuko walks up to Naruto, "he is mine now."

"What?!"

"Excuse me, I don't think I heard you correctly little sister, please repeat yourself," Itachi says.

"Let me show you," she kisses Naruto and he kisses her back, both of her brother's activate there sharingan. "Understand now?"

"Um Sasuko I think they are mad," Naruto says.

She shrugs, "well we can take them, with your sharingan you can beat Sasuke and I can fight Itachi," Naruto nods.

"But first I want to say something," Naruto activates his sharingan, "is this going to wear off?"

"No, probably not," Sasuko says.

"How did the Dobe get a sharingan?!"

"That would be my doing, I thought it was going to be temporary but I don't thing that is the case anymore," Sasuko says.

Itachi walks up to her and pokes her in the forehead, "foolish little sister," she smiles at him.

She pokes him in the forehead, surprising him, "and you are a foolish older brother. Oh my god I have always wanted to do that to you." Sasuko smiles and jumps around a little, "now I understand why you like to do that."

The two Uchiha sweet drop and Naruto smiles at Sasuko, "let's go," Naruto says.

"You are willing to leave this village this easily?!" Sasuke asks, "What happened to 'this is our home'?"

"Konoha villagers are asses," Naruto says, "They have almost killed me more times then I want to keep track of."

"Let's go then," Sasuko grabs Naruto's hand and they walk away.

"Hey," Sasuke and Itachi chases after them.

**I hope you liked this chapter. : )**


End file.
